


Winter Break is Not Coming Fast Enough

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, American AU, Bakery and Coffee Shop, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: American finals are a pain but coffee is a lifesaver.





	Winter Break is Not Coming Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to write this with British terms: why don't they have to worry about destroying their GPA?!

Severus groans and puts his head down onto his textbook.

This is the last time he's believing Lily when she says it's an easy course. He needed an elective and this isn't even relevant to his major.

"I'm going to fail and completely sink my GPA," Severus mumbles into his textbook.

'Don't worry, Severus!' she had said. 'It's super easy! Just need to show up and it'll be an easy A!' she had claimed. For that, Severus is definitely recommending ice climbing for a wellness credit to her.

The final is tomorrow and he still does not understand a single thing the textbook says.

Someone clears their throat and Severus lifts his head. It's the barista standing in front of his table, holding a cup of coffee.

Is the shop closed? Is he being kicked out for being disruptive? Has he gone too long without ordering anything new?

The questions whirl around Severus' head and he really needs to say something, the barista is still just standing there nervously.

"I didn't order anything else."

The barista eyes the textbook then holds out the cup of coffee.

"Yeah, you looked like you needed it."

"Oh." Severus takes the cup. He actually does have a headache and he's positive it's from caffeine withdrawal.

"Finals are a pain, right?" The barista laughs a little and Severus takes a sip from his coffee. It's the same as what he ordered earlier. The barista probably decided to go with what he knew Severus would like. "I took that course ages ago, hated it." Severus nods in agreement.

"Thanks for the coffee..." Severus looks down quickly at the barista's nametag. "Arthur."

"Yeah, no problem, shift was over anyhow." Arthur shrugs and sits down. "I could help you study if you'd like, I passed the class."

Severus thinks wildly of how to thank him properly, bursting into tears is not good. A very tight hug isn't enjoyable for either of them so Severus settles for a smile.

"I would appreciate that."


End file.
